Cold As You
by Chained Princess
Summary: Kyoya has broken up with Madoka after months of being together. Madoka still loves him and doesn't understand why he gives her pain. Is Kyoya's goal of being popular is behind all of this? What happens when he comes back and apologizes? Will Madoka take him back again? Songfic for Swift's challenge.


**Hey guys! How are you? I hope you are doing well. :) Okay, this is an one-shot written for Swift's challenge. I know it's not that good for this contest so I deeply apologize, sorry!**

**But still, you can try to enjoy my poor attempt to be a writer, right? ^_^**

**Dis: I don't own Metal Fight BEyblade or any of it's characters or the song "Cold as you". I just own the poor plot.**

Madoka finished all the beyblades and put them on her counter safely one by one. The beyblades were shining like stars by her magical touch. Everyone said Madoka was the best bey-mechanic of the world. Though Madoka never accepted it, probably it was true.

Madoka looked at her finished work with content. Everything was done perfectly, not a scratch on any of the beyblades the bladers left this morning. She stretched her hands up and yawned, looking up at the clock. When she saw it was only 5 o'clock, she let out an exasperated sigh and groaned, pinching the bridge of her small nose. Here it happens again, all her work is done before time and now, she has nothing to do. Just amazing!

Madoka loved to work. No, love might be an underestimate, she was a workaholic (in Gingka's lingo). But recently, she was working more hard that caught everyone's attention. But, like every other thing, it had a reason too.

Madoka was keeping herself busy just to keep her mind occupied with the work, to forget the memories that hunted her every moment. But, now, as soon as she finished her work and became free, her memories started to haunt her again.

Madoka closed her eyes, grabbing the end of the counter in a strong grasp. "No! No! No! Just… no!" She chanted to herself again and again. But memories won't leave her, never.

Silent drops of tears started to form in Madoka's beautiful ocean eyes, slowly making their way down her cheek. She closed her eyes, then opened them again. Whenever she closes her eyes, she sees his image popping in front of her. It happened so many times that now Madoka is afraid to close her eyes even for a moment.

Him. His perfectly chiseled face, his soft pine green locks, his too much evident scars, his tough expression and mostly, his dangerously deep cyan eyes. Him! Him! Him! It's never anything but him.

Madoka looked at her small delicate hands that were now covered with dirt and metal. She remembered the way he held her hands. It's like his touch is still lingering there. She remembered the way his eyes looked at her. The love those mesmerizing orbs held in them.

But now, she lost it. She lost everything. He will never come to her like he used to. Why everything changed so easily?

_You have a way of coming easily to me_

_And when you take, you take the very best of me_

_So I start a fight cause I need to feel something_

_And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted_

Yes, that's right. I'm not what you wanted. I'm not what you wanted. That love, those eyes, everything was just a lie. Nothing but a lie!

Then why does Madoka still think about him? Why whenever Madoka close her eyes, she sees him? Why couldn't she forget him?

He just walked away, never looking back for once. He never stopped, never came back, never looked at her again. Then why would Madoka be a fool and mourn over him? Why?

Madoka broke down on her knees. She sat there hugging her knees and cried, just cried. Tears were flowing out of her eyes on their own and she couldn't stop them even if she wanted to.

Small images made their way on her head like a movie. Their first meeting, their disliking each other, their stupid fights and quarrels, their friendship, their confession, their first date, the time they spent together and then… their break-up.

She remembered when she first met him, she called him a selfish jerk and he answered calling her a crazy reptile.

She smiled at the memory.

She remembered he never wanted her to touch his precious beyblade. When she heard this from friends, she became angry and refused to fix his bey.

She remembered wishing him 'bad luck' before his battle. She also remembered when he became victorious and after the moment the opponent's bey stopped, he looked at her, smiling with victory. She remembered that was the first time she saw him smiling. She also remembered how she fell in love with that smile.

She remembered when a bunch of Dark Nebula bladers surrounded when she was walking alone and attacked her, trying to kidnap her. She remembered him coming out of the blue and shattering the enemies, protecting her.

She remembered making friendship with him. She remembered those days spending watching him battle, those nights waking up under the starry sky, talking to him about different constellations.

She remembered blushing even at the mention of his name. She remembered her heart aching just to see him once in a day. She remembered being jealous by watching him talk with some other girl.

She remembered that bright night when he confessed to her, blushing furiously. She remembered that was the first time he blushed in his life. She remembered he said she was his first and his last.

She remembered their first date, going to an amusement park, being scared and shouting in the roller coaster when he held her close. She remembered her ice cream cone dropping because her hands were shaking from nervousness, then him giving away his cone to her.

She remembered all their days, their walks on the park, their small chats, their trivial fights. She remembered the way he smiled at her, the way his eyes sparkled whenever he saw her, the way he held her hands, the way he wiped her tears, the way he kissed her with such passion and love.

But, most of all, she remembered their break up.

That was the most horrible night of her life. What had he said? "We are done."

We. Are. Done.

Just three words, left Madoka broken forever. We are done? After all your love and passion and craziness, we are done? After those kisses, hugs and lots of signs of affection, we are done? After those promises, emotions, attachment, we are done?

And here is Madoka, thinking about him every moment. Why? Why would she think about him when he never looked back at her? Why would she mourn over him when they were done? Why couldn't she just forget him?

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day_

_Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say_

_And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through_

_I've never been anywhere cold as you_

Madoka didn't how long she was sitting there just crying her pains out, but she didn't get up before she heard a knock on the door of her small shop.

Madoka got up quickly, wiped her face roughly with a tissue and walked towards the door, opening it and greeting her best friend. Hikaru walked in, grinning. "Hey, Madoka!" She hugged her.

Madoka hugged back but Hikaru pulled away, staring at her red, puffy and tear-stained eyes and black bags caused by lack of sleep under them. "Are you okay?" Hikaru asked suspiciously.

"Of course!" Madoka smiled brightly, though that smile didn't reach her eyes, "What will happen to me? Why do you ask?"

"Nothing…" Hikaru trailed off, walking in. She knew she shouldn't ask her friend anything touchy, because when Madoka gets real angry, no one in this world can handle her.

Hikaru sat down on the counter, picking up Aquario and checking it, then letting out a sigh of relief, "Nah, perfect as always!" Hikaru smiled turning to her friend.

Madoka forced a smile in answer, walking towards the counter and sitting down beside her friend.

Hikaru looked at her, stuttering slightly, "Umm… Madoka, I heard everyone is coming to discuss something today."

"Yeah!" Madoka tried to sound as cheerful as she could, "We'll discuss about the upcoming competition."

"Hmm… that's good." Hikaru trailed off, trying to be not to suspicious, "So… Kyoya is coming too?"

"So?" Madoka looked at her with glowing eyes.

Hikaru gulped, she always feared that fire in Madoka's eyes. "I-I mean… it will be… hard of you…" Hikaru started to stutter even more, not knowing how to put her feelings in words. She cared for her best friend and she wanted to show her that. But she was afraid Madoka would get angry.

"I don't care!" Madoka said in a determined tone.

Hikaru hurriedly nodded, "I know, I know. I understand…" She trailed off again. This topic was so uncomfortable!

Though Madoka said she didn't care, she knew very well that it was a lie. She could never stop caring about him.

Somebody knocked at the door again. Madoka got up and opened it to become face to face with Gingka, Masamune, Kenta and Benkei.

"Hey, Madoka!" Gingka beamed at her, greeting her, being happy-go-lucky as always.

"Hi Gingka. Hi guys." Madoka smiled at them, obviously a fake one. She forgot how to smile a real smile.

"Where is my Pegasus?" Gingka yelled running towards the counter. He found his silver-blue beyblade easily and became very happy to see it shining like new. "Thanks, Madoka!" He said, grinning ear to ear.

The others had also found their respective beyblades and they all thanked Madoka. Madoka sighed, looking at her counter. Two more left, Libra and Eagle. Their owners will arrive soon too.

Did she miss repairing Leone? She doesn't know why, but even if she still enjoys her work, her counter seems empty without Leone. And her shop seems empty without its owner.

The door got knocked again and this time entered Yu and Tsubasa. Yu came jumping like always, eating a cone and grabbed his beyblade, doesn't bothering to thank the mechanic because it was 'Doka's duty as he thought.

Tsubasa, on the other hand, apologized for being late and took his beyblade gracefully from the counter and checked it carefully, then turned to Madoka and thanked her politely.

Madoka smiled again, she was becoming tired of fake smiles.

"Too bad that Ryuga couldn't come." Gingka pouted sitting down on the couch.

"Well, he is in a business meeting now. So what could he do?" Masamune pointed out.

"But he definitely messaged you, Karu, right?" Yu smiled at Hikaru.

The blunette blushed, looking down at her phone and nodding.

"Hey, where is Kyoya?" Gingka asked suddenly. Madoka shivered at the mention of that name.

"Probably late as always." Tsubasa answered.

Before Gingka could say something, somebody knocked on the door. Madoka gulped, standing up and opening the door with trembling hands. She knew who could come now and indeed, she was right.

There stood he, the king of the beasts, Kyoya Tategami. The best and the worst mistake of Madoka's life.

He looked up and instantly his amazingly beautiful sharp eyes locked with Madoka. Madoka felt a surge of electricity going through her, a shock of a million volts that made her frozen there.

They just stared at each other, not saying a single word, lots of emotions running silently in their eyes. After what seemed like a billion years, Kyoya broke the stare and walked in, not looking back for once.

_And I stood here loving you and wished them all away_

_And you came with a great little story_

_Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you_

_You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray_

Madoka didn't know how long she stood there clutching the doorframe, until HIkaru called her from inside, "Madoka, are you gonna stand there for the whole night or even come in?"

Madoka became redder than a tomato in embarrassment and walked in with her head down, closing the door. She sat down on the farthest corner of the couch from Kyoya.

Everyone was talking and discussing about the upcoming competition, but Madoka listened nothing, not even a single word. She just stared to him, no matter how much she tried to draw her eyes away, she failed. Eventually she zoned out everything else. It felt like there were only two persons in this world, Kyoya and Madoka.

Kyoya was silent through the whole time. He never joined the discussion. He always kept his head down. Whenever his eyes snapped to Madoka, he quickly averted them in another direction.

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day_

_Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say_

_And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through_

_I've never been anywhere cold as you_

"Right, Madoka?" Gingka asked, turning to her.

"W-what?" Madoka said, snapping out in reality. She became embarrassed because she didn't hear a single word they said.

"Oh, never mind!" Gingka shook his head, "By the way, where are my pancakes?"

Madoka smiled, "Oh, I made them. Just wait a minute."

"Thanks, Madoka! You are the best!" Gingka grinned.

"I always enjoy your hospitality, Madoka." Tsubasa said, smiling.

Madoka smiled at them, standing up and walking in the kitchen. She let out a heavy sigh, trying to stop the tears and brought out the pancakes she made earlier.

Hikaru silently walked in the kitchen, a serious expression in her face. She stood beside Madoka, looking down and whispering, "Ryuga had called me…"

"That's cool!" Madoka exclaimed, smiling and putting the pancakes on a plate, "What did he say?"

"He said he misses me, he's coming back next week and…"

"And?" Madoka turned to her friend, a questioning look in her knitted eyebrows.

"Never mind, it's not important…" Hikaru tried to walk out.

Madoka stopped her, clutching her sleeve, looking at her with strict eyes, "Tell me what happened, Hikaru?"

"Madoka…" Hikaru looked at her, sighing, "Kyoya is going to the prom with Selen."

Madoka stumbled back, grabbing the rack and leaning against it, her face white like a paper. Tears flooded out of her eyes automatically. She panted, standing upright in the next moment and wiping her eyes.

"So what?" She said in an emotionless tone, "I could care less…"

And to show that she actually could care less, she walked out normally with the pancakes on her hand, Hikaru trailing behind her.

As soon as Madoka entered the living room, her eyes locked with Kyoya and she felt like she will break into tears then and there.

_You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you_

_And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you_

_(Died for you)_

"Those were delicious, Madoka, thanks!" Gingka smiled standing up, ready to go. Then he turned and asked, "Hey, Madoka, are you coming to the prom?"

Madoka clenched her teeth, looking at Kyoya, "No, I won't come." She said in a low voice. Kyoya averted his eyes again.

"What? But why?" Masamune asked.

"Just… I don't feel like it." Madoka gave her best fake smile, locking eyes with Kyoya.

Everyone left eventually. Madoka said her goodbyes and turned to close the door when she heard that very familiar voice tnat made her shiver, "Madoka…"

Madoka turned back, keeping the best poker face on. "What do you want?" She asked in the same emotionless voice.

"Madoka… can you… give me another chance?" Kyoya's voice got caught in his throat. He looked down.

"No. Remember what you said? We. Are. Done. D. O. N. E. Done." Madoka tried to keep calm.

"But, Madoka…" Kyoya begged, touching her hand.

"Don't touch me!" Madoka raised her voice, "You lost the right to touch me, Kyoya Tategami. And why are you talking about another chance when you are going to the prom with someone else?"

"Madoka, please, listen to me! It was a mistake, Madoka! I was blinded by my fame. I wanted to be famous and that's why…"

"That's why you asked that slut cheerleader out, am I right?" Madoka yelled, her face red with fury, "Oh, then I'm really sorry I'm not a cheerleader, I'm not popular and I'm not a slut! Maybe you are planning to lose your virginity to her because that will make you 'famous', right?" She sneered.

"No! Madoka!" Kyoya pleaded, "I realized my mistake! Please, Madoka! Please just give me a last chance! Please!"

"Oh, so you realized your mistake now? Then I'm really sorry, Kyoya, because it's too late. We are done! So just get out from my house!" Madoka yelled.

"Madoka…"

"Now!"

Kyoya slowly walked backwards with his head hanging down. Madoka slammed the door shut and slid down it, breaking into a fit of tears that she was holding this whole time.

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day_

_Every smile you fake is so condescending_

_Counting all the scars you made_

_And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through_

_I've never been anywhere cold as you_

Kyoya Tategami, no matter how hard I try, I can never hate you. The truth is, I love you and I will always love you even if you feel my heart with irreparable scars.

**Gosh, that was a long one! I might make a sequel later on the prom which will be a songfic too.**


End file.
